wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Expedition
}} Upon the reopening of the Dark Portal to Draenor/Outland, the Cenarion Circle dispatched an expeditionary force - joint night elf/tauren, much like the Circle itself - to explore the uncharted new world. Over time the Cenarion explorers grew more autonomous and became their own faction within Outland, separate and yet connected to the Cenarion Circle. This faction is known as the Cenarion Expedition. Their primary base is the Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh, though they have established presences in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains. History According to the World of Warcraft website: The Cenarion Circle's main expeditionary force in Outland is known as the Cenarion Expedition. Though it began as a small venture controlled directly by the Cenarion Circle, the expedition has become a large and fairly autonomous body. The expedition is based at Cenarion Refuge in the far east of Zangarmarsh, immediately west of Thornfang Hill in Hellfire Peninsula. The druids' original goal in coming to Zangarmarsh was to study the rich wildlife there, but the group has discovered troubling goings-on in the marsh. Water levels in many parts of Zangarmarsh are decreasing, and some areas such as the Dead Mire have already suffered greatly from this strange phenomenon. The druids of the Cenarion Refuge believe that the naga are to blame, but the Expedition cannot afford a direct confrontation with the many naga in Zangarmarsh and Coilfang Reservoir. The Cenarion Expedition needs the aid of adventurers willing to assist the druids in their dangerous fight against those who seek to disturb the marsh's natural balance. Anyone brave enough to combat the naga at Coilfang Reservoir will be well rewarded. It is known that the decreasing water levels is caused by many pumps put in place throughout Zangarmarsh. These were constructed by the Naga and are causing the natural wildlife to start dying of thirst. The aim of the Naga is apparently to control the water of Outland, which is becoming a rare commodity on the continent. Although no evidence exists, one theory is that they are attempting to gather enough water to create a new Well of Eternity for Illidan. Reputation Strategy Neutral to Honored As soon as you reach Level 62, head to Zangarmarsh and look for Darkcrest and Bloodscale Naga (and their slaves) to grind. Run Slave Pens or Underbog whenever you can; a good instance run with a capable group will get you more reputation faster than soloing mobs outside the instance. Alternatively, at level 60, you can start turning in . Every time you complete a turn-in, Lauranna Thar'well will give you a . These packages have the chance to contain an , an item which begins a repeatable quest. Each Uncatalogued Species you hand in gives 500 reputation. Save these for later, as they continue to give reputation after reaching Honored. The more of these you can turn in, the more chance you will have of getting an Uncatalogued Species, which will made it a shorter grind to Revered/Exalted. This quest is no longer available once you reach Honored, so make the most of it while you can. Ideally, you will want to do this quest 36 times, turning in 360 Unidentified Plant Parts (last turn-in can be done at 5999/6000 Friendly). You may even want to avoid Slave Pens or Underbog runs before you reach Honored, to make sure you can have all the 36 turn-in, so that the chance of getting is maximized. If you are lucky with , it is possible for you to reach revered before level 70 and save you many Steamvault reputation runs! If you are an herbalist, and interested in Sporeggar faction, you may want to grind the Bog Lords which can be found in each of the corners of Zangarmarsh (Northeast, Southeast, Southwest). Their bodies can be "picked" by herbalists and often yield Unidentified Plant Parts, while every kill yields 15 reputation with Sporeggar. Between running Slave Pens and Underbog and handing in Unidentified Plant Parts, it is very easy to reach Honored. Honored to Revered Once you are Honored running Slave Pens and most of Underbog on normal mode will no longer grant reputation. Now is the best time to do the Cenarion Expedition quests. There are quests in Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, Blade's Edge Mountains and Netherstorm. It is also the time to turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found. Doing this should get you part of the way into Honored. Apart from quests and Uncatalogued Species, you have two options for reaching Revered: * Finish leveling to 70 and run Steamvault. Each run gives 1662 reputation if you clear all mobs. * There is a Repeatable Quest from the Steamvault. A letter drops which calls for the letter to be returned to Ysiel Windsinger. Ysiel then asks you to find some , which are random drops off of the Naga in the Steamvault and off of mobs in Heroic difficulty Slave Pens. The first turn-in grants 250 reputation, and 75 per turn-in thereafter. The armaments are not BoP and can be sold on auction or traded. This quest works all the way up to exalted. * Underbog runs. Hungarfen gives you 70 reputation. Swamplords and Giants worth 7 reputation each. Revered to Exalted Same strategy as above; finish remaining quests, running Steamvault, and doing Coilfang Armaments turn-ins. You may also run Slave Pens, Underbog, and Steamvault on Heroic Mode. Regular mobs are worth 15 reputation, 2 for non-elites, and 150/250 for bosses. The reputation gained is not much more than running regular Steamvault and Heroics are much harder. Rewards Early rewards include a decent leather chest with agility and stamina, a one-handed healer's mace, and a staff with stamina and run speed bonus, all available at Honored with Cenarion Expedition and usable at level 62. These rewards provide a good reason to grind to Honored early. The most notable reward at Exalted is , a level 70 two-handed mace with armor and damage in feral forms. The armor bonus makes the mace an excellent tank-weapon replacement for and . High-level crafting patterns focus on Nature Resistance. Hunters in particular will be drawn to the Expedition for their high quality arrows, (+ 26 DPS, friendly) and (+ 37 DPS, revered). Faction rewards: External links Cenarion Expedition